Winter Formal
by QuinceyTy
Summary: To Anna's joyful surprise, Elsa gets nominated for Queen of Winter Formal. But when the blonde is too busy with school work to lobby for votes, Anna chooses to be her representative. Making posters and treats and, eventually, throwing a huge party in her honor. Highschool AU.


**Winter Formal**

**Chapter 1: Back To School**

* * *

"Anna, wake up!" Elsa's fist pounded against the cold wood of Anna's bedroom door, "We have to go back to school today."

"I'm up!" The red head shouted, her head still resting on her pillow. "I'm up." She said again, this time quieter as she fell back into the warm embrace of sleep. After a few more loud bangs on her door, Anna threw off her comforter and crawled out of bed. She trudged up to her vanity, letting her eyes fully open. She looked at her reflection, her hair standing in every possible direction. She would have been mortified at the sight of her hair, but over the years she'd gotten used to it. It took her about ten minutes to have it under control in one braid that came across over her shoulder. She quickly got dressed and left her room to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

She was met by her sister, who was sitting at the small circle table with a bowl of what seemed to be oatmeal, and her father, who drank from his coffee cup across from Elsa. Anna grabbed a pop-tart from the pantry and sat with her family.

* * *

"It's still snowing. I don't know why they don't just cancel school today." Anna sat on the floor by the front door putting on her knee-high boots. Elsa was standing just across from her, waiting for her sister to get up so they could leave.

"We can't avoid school forever. It's best if we just get it over with." Once Anna's shoes were securely fastened, the two walked out the door and towards Elsa's car. Anna nearly ran to get into the warmth of the car, leaving Elsa to trail behind. The two soon head off to school in a moderately warm car.

Arendelle High School was a sight for sore eyes. The white walls towered over the cars in the parking lot, scaling about four stories high. With beige accents, it looked extremely drab and boring. At least, to Anna it did. Elsa pulled the car up to where the road was closest to the doors into the school and Anna nearly leaped out, throwing a farewell back to Elsa as she rushed up to the building to avoid being in the cold for an extended period of time. Once she was inside the heated building, she headed towards the office to buy a locker and get her schedule. Two things she should have done at the open house two days ago, but she claimed that 8:00 is way to early for a normal human being to be up.

"Uh, hi." She awkwardly greeted the middle aged woman at the desk, "I need my schedule and a lock."

"Name?" The woman, Mrs. Warren according to her name tag, asked without looking up from her computer.

"Anna Evens." She reset her hands on the chest-level counter while she waited for Mrs. Warren to print out her schedule. Anna looked around the room, the school colors, white and blue, covered the entire room. The walls, floor, furniture, literally everything was either navy blue or blinding white. Just as Anna was criticizing the design of the room, the door to the principals room opened and a tall boy walked out, combing his brown hair back with his hand. Anna couldn't help but stare. But when his eyes met hers, her face exploded in red and she turned back to Mrs. Warren, who had a piece of paper and a lock in her hand.

"The lock'll be five dollars."

"Oh, right." She dug into her pockets for the wad of ones she asked her dad for this morning. She could still feel the warmth on her face as the nameless boy passed her, too close for comfort, and left. Once Mrs. Warren handed her the items, she quickly left. She was only seconds out the door when she was knocked down by what she guessed to be a man shaped pole.

"Hey!" She called out, trying to retrieve the items she'd drop.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry." Anna looked up to see the same brunette boy from earlier. He extended his arm for her and she took it. "Are you ok?"

"Hey." She repeated in a softer tone, "I mean, yeah I'm fine, thanks." She patted herself down, brushing the dust off of her butt.

"Are you sure? That looked like it hurt."

"Yeah, it happens all the time." She looked up into his light brown eyes, the same warmth sensation coming onto her face as before.

"Hans." He broke the silence, extending his hand once more, this time as a greeting.

"What?" She woke from her hypnosis and looked at his hand, and back at him, "Oh, I'm Anna."

"Pretty." Anna felt like screaming. But, to refrain herself from being embarrassed, she just smiled. "Oh, could you help me with something? I don't know where any of my classes are."

* * *

"And all the sciences are on the second floor." Said Anna as she guided Hans through the crowded hallway. "I see that you have AP Psychology for third. So do I."

"That's great!" Just then, the bell rang. "Oh, well thanks for showing me around, Anna." And he was gone. Lost in a sea of high school students. Anna gave a sign and headed in the direction of her first class.

* * *

"Kristoff, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Al, the rink's owner, shouted at the blond boy. Kristoff gave a dramatic sigh.

"No, Al," He shut off the Zamboni, "School starts next week."

"Then how come Olaf ain't here?"

"He goes to the middle school. They start a week early."

"How come there ain't no one else here?"

"People don't want to go ice skating when it's snowing outside."

Al turned away from the boy, "Go to school, Kristoff." Kristoff just signed, powering up the Zamboni once more and driving it into holding.

"See ya later, Sven." He patted the side of the machine and waved a goodbye to Al as he left. Knowing that Al would eventually kick him out, Kristoff had stowed his back pack in the back seat of his truck. He started up his car, pulling out of the ice rink parking lot. It was maybe a ten minute drive to the school. After signing in at the front office and receiving his schedule, which he'd completely forgotten about until now, he headed to his first class of the day. But he spotted a clock on the wall and realized it was actually second period, so he turned around and headed to pre-calculus.

Everyone looked at him when he walked into his class. He chose not to look at any of them when he went to take his seat. After a few minutes, the awkwardness in the air disappeared and Kristoff tried his best not to fall asleep as the professor droned on about nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first frozen story. I hope it's not terrible. It'll take a little bit for the plot to actually get moving, as in maybe a chapter or two. Only because I don't want to just swing into the climax with nothing to back it up. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please tell me what you liked and didn't like and I promise I'll pay attention.**


End file.
